megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Arcana
The Moon Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as two dogs howling at the moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background, the Moon Arcana is associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, the subconscious and trickery. In tarot readings, it can also represent being attuned subconsciously to the world around, gaining the ability to sense things without being told about them or without anyone else knowing (which means that some identify this Arcana with psychic energy). Personas of the Moon Arcana are usually mythological figures directly associated with the moon, are psychically-attuned figures, evil figures whose story involves treachery or figures associated with illusion. They tend to align towards Physical skills, while having average Magic stats. Characters who are of the Moon Arcana are often similarly psychically-attuned, but a more common trend is their projection of their own fears and faults onto others (namely, the protagonist). They often tend to have trouble accepting themselves for who they are and, because of that fear, try to correspond to an ideal person. And like the Arcana, there is a hidden depth as to why they act in their behaviors. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The protagonist can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Moon Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing a White Fusion after taking exactly 1,194 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' The Moon Arcana is represented by Maya Amano, as well as her initial Persona, Maia. If certain prerequisites are met, Maya can obtain both Maia Prime and her ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana, Artemis. ''Eternal Punishment'' Maya Amano once again represents the Moon Arcana, and her initial Persona is Maia, although slightly changed. If certain requirements are met, Maya can both transmogrify Maia into Maia Prime, and obtain her ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana, Artemis. ''Persona 3'' The Moon Arcana Social Link is represented by Nozomi Suemitsu, which the protagonist can initiate after hearing the rumors of the "Gourmet King" for Kenji Tomochika. Furthermore, the protagonist must also first upgrade his Charm characteristics to a certain level before Nozomi takes notice of the protagonist. The protagonist must then answer Nozomi's 3 questions correctly, and give him a Rancid Gravy or Odd Morsel upon accepting his challenge of bringing Nozomi something he had never ate before. Through the protagonist's interactions with Nozomi, he helps Nozomi in understanding his self-depreciating side and his true passion and talents. Upon completing the Social Link, Nozomi will give the protagonist a coupon he obtained in the Hakagure Bowl Ramen Restaurant, bestowing the ultimate Form of the Moon Arcana, Sandalphon, "the heavenly messenger." ''FES'' The Moon Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Baal Zebul (the human avatar of Beelzebub), was added in the Moon Arcana repertoire. ''Portable'' If the female protagonist's path is taken, the Moon Arcana will be represented by Shinjiro Aragaki. Maxing this Social Link before the October Full Moon Event will slightly alter the story as well as Shinjiro's fate. ''Persona 4'' The Moon Arcana Social Link is represented by Ai Ebihara, a student of Yasogami High School in Persona 4. The Social Link can be initiated once the protagonist attends the Strength Arcana Social Link to a sufficient Level. Furthermore, the protagonist's Courage must reach at least Lv. 3 to initiate the Social Link. In the events of the Moon Arcana Social Link, the protagonist helps Ai to confess her crush towards Kou Ichijo or Daisuke Nagase (depending on which team the protagonist chooses for the Strength Arcana Social Link), and subsequently helps Ai to understand her conflicted feelings upon her true self. Upon completing the Social Link, Ai will give the protagonist her Compact Mirror, bestowing the ultimate Form of the Moon Arcana, Sandalphon, the Heavenly Prayer. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' The Moon Arcana is represented by the version of Sho Minazuki who uses the Persona Tsukiyomi. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Moon Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Yuuki Mishima, which ranks up from May 6th onward as the protagonist completes heist requests from his site. In the events of the Moon Confidant, the protagonist helps Mishima confront his desire to find a new identity from himself away from the "zero" status he's been bullied into believing. This Confidant unlocks EXP bonuses and EXP gain for reserved combatants as it ranks up. Completing the Moon Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Sandalphon. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *